


Bedridden

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Eyes of Doe, Thighs of Stallion [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his rehabilitation needs for his knee now completed, all Kiyoshi had to do was rest at home. However, relaxing did not come so easily with you around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedridden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Lord, for all the series I write for, I'm surprised that I haven't done much for KnB! That's something I would like to change in the coming year! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Happy New Year's, everyone!

The patience of Kiyoshi Teppei could be likened to that of a monk.

Should the train or bus be delayed for whatever reason, he would stand by with a serene smile on his face whereas the likes of Hyuuga would be tapping his foot impatiently while scowling over the situation. If service at a restaurant was slow, he would not mind, as he felt that despite the situation, the staff was working as hard as they could.

But Kiyoshi had not achieved sainthood. Really, he was still very much human, one with his own flaws and vices.

His seemingly limitless patience was wearing thin as he was purposefully dragged around and toyed with, by none other than you, whom he traveled all the way from America to reunite with.

With the sweat on his brow and how red his complexion was, one would have thought that he was fresh off of a grueling basketball match. However, despite how exhausting a game could be, at least playing with his teammates was fun.

This was not.

It wasn't as though he was restrained. He was simply ordered to not engage in strenuous physical activity for a few weeks.

At last, he had finished his final check-up with the rehabilitation center and his knee was no longer something to worry over--until it finally healed while he was in Japan. Though he may not have been able to participate in one more year of basketball with Seirin, he still had college sports to look forward to with Hyuuga and Izuki.

However, at this moment, all he could desire, even _demand_ , would be for you to drop your incessant teasing and finally give him what he was craving.

Here, in the comforts of his own room, he was left to be subjected to your mischief. His sleeping shirt was pushed up, his smooth, chiseled torso left for your hand to trail along. He was left in his boxers, his erection straining against the confining material as your mouth kissed over the fabric.

You had been at this for far too long. Teppei wondered when you became so beautifully, tortuously wicked.

"The doctor said to take it easy," he panted out while lifting his hips, desperate for your touch. "It's rather hard for me to relax right now."

"It'll pay off though," you reassured teasingly while bringing your hand down from his chest to press onto his hip. The fingers of your other hand cupped his erection through his boxer shorts and massaged his stiffness. "Just let me have my fun first, okay?"

His head fell back against his pillow while he let out a gorgeous groan. You couldn't help but giggle. Piece by piece, you were undoing your beloved iron wall.

That was, until he stated your name and you froze. The tone he used just now made you shiver. To hear your sweet boyfriend speak in such a low, gravelly tone came as the most marvelous of surprises.

With his body's overall expanse, it wasn't too difficult for his hands to reach down and hoist you up onto his chest. Lacking any sort of grace, he flipped you both over. Though he stared down at you with kind, loving eyes, his voice was far from sweet.

"You can save the massages for my knee later, okay?"


End file.
